A Bit of Excitement
by izzyinthesky
Summary: Cassie Farrell doesn't live the most adventurous life. Seeing as how she always has to be a good example for her little sister, she always remains grounded. Rodrick, on the other hand, lives his life without rules and teaches Cassie how to be a rebel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello(:  
>Well first off I'm going to try and include as many characters from the book as possible because I love them all! haha<br>Second, if I veer away from any of the characters personality's please let me know. Tell me how the character should have acted or where I went wrong on their personality.  
>AND third, please read&amp;review(:<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid...or Rodrick): However I do own Cassie ;) **

* * *

><p>It was about 5:30pm and Mr. Heffley was running around the house trying to find his other shoe.<p>

"Honey? Have you seen my other dress shoe?" Mr. Heffley asked frantically looking around for his shoe.

"Yes, wasn't it in the bathroom?" Mrs. Heffley asked walking down the stairs adjusting her earring. Mr. and Mrs. Heffley were going to dinner together in celebration of their anniversary.

Rodrick was in the kitchen eating some chips out of the bag. Greg was sitting in the living room watching TV. Meanwhile baby Manny was playing with his toys in the living room.

"Rodrick," Mrs. Heffley began, "I'm going to need you to watch Greg and Manny."

"No can do Susan. I have a gig tonight." He said with a mouth full of chips.

"Rodrick, this is your father and I's anniversary. Your band will have to wait." She said crossing her arms.

"What? I can't miss it! I'm their drummer." He said stubbornly.

"I guess it wasn't fair to ask you in such short notice..." Mrs. Heffley said frowning. She stood there for second with a frown on her face. Rodrick felt bad and for a second he was going to reconsider and tell his mom that the band could wait but Mrs. Heffley already had and idea.

"Cassie!" Mrs. Heffley exclaimed and ran over to the phone in the kitchen. Rodrick shrugged and walked out of the kitchen and into the garage where he left his drum sticks.

Mrs. Heffley dialed the number on the fridge. She knew that one day she was going to need it.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other side.

"Hello, is this Cassie Farrell?" Mrs. Heffley asked.

"Yes it is!" the girls voice said.

"Hi, I'm Susan Heffley. I was wondering if you could baby-sit tonight?"

"Well sure, what time will you be back home?"

"Um probably around 10:00pm. Is that too late?"

"Well if it was just me going out then yes but seeing as how it's for a good reason I'm sure its fine."

"Oh good! Thank you. Do you think you could be over…um right now?''

"Sure thing! I just need a moment to get my stuff together."

"No problem. We will be leaving right now but my older son is here and he will let you in. He was going to baby sit but he has a little performance he has to do with his band."

"Oh I see. Well I'm pretty much ready, so I'll be there soon." The young girl said.

"Thank you so much! Good bye." Mrs. Heffley hung up and walked over to the door. Mr. Heffley walked down the stairs.

"Well don't you look handsome." Mrs. Heffley gushed. Mr. Heffley smiled and kissed Mrs. Heffley.

"Ew." Rodrick said as he walked into the kitchen again with his drumsticks in his pocket. Mr. Heffley looked at his son and shook his head.

"Susan, why does our son where eyeliner?" He asked.

"He's expressing himself!" She whispered to her husband. She turned toward Rodrick.

"Rodrick, the babysitter will be here in a few minutes so just let her in ok? Oh also, I left a paper of emergency numbers on the fridge and what time the boys should be in bed." Mrs. Heffley said.

"…yeah…" Rodrick said not really paying attention. He was throwing M&Ms up in the air and trying to catch them with his mouth. He missed a few times and there were about 7 M&Ms on the ground.

"Pick those up when you're finished." Mrs. Heffley said pointing to the ground.

"….yeah…" Rodrick repeated.

Mr. and Mrs. Heffley left out the door. Now it was just Rodrick, Greg and Manny. Rodrick walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sat on the couch and took the remote from Greg.

"Hey!" Greg said angrily. Rodrick held the remote away from Greg and changed the channel to some music videos on MTV.

"I was watching something!'' Greg yelled.

"Ok, try and get the remote back. I dare you." Rodrick said giving him the look of death. Greg thought for a moment and then narrowed his eyes. He lunged forward for the remote. Rodrick got up quickly and ran out of the living room. Greg chased after him.

The doorbell rang and Rodrick ran to the door and opened it. As he opened it Greg ran right into Rodrick. He fell back onto the floor. Rodrick laughed and pointed at Greg.

Cassie gave Rodrick a disgusted look and helped Greg up as he smiled at Cassie.

"Cassie, what are you doing here?'' Rodrick said closing the door behind Cassie.

"I'm the babysitter." Cassie said. She thought for a moment, "How do you know me?" She asked.

"How does anyone not know you?" Rodrick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Cassie ignored Rodrick and turned to Greg who was still staring with wide eyes at her. "How have you been?" She smiled.

"Good. I have been doing great in math!" Greg smiled. Cassie used to tutor Greg in math.

"So did your parents leave anything that I needed to do?"

"Um…I don't think so." Rodrick said forgetting what his mom told him. "But Greg made a huge mess all over the kitchen floor. M&Ms are everywhere." Rodrick said crossing his arms and smirking.

Cassie walked into the kitchen and looked on the floor and saw a bunch of M&M's scattered all over the place.

"I didn't do that! Rodrick must have done it!" Greg said pointing at Rodrick.

"I didn't do anything butt-munch." Rodrick said glaring at Greg. Greg glared back and they started to fight. Cassie sighed and put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. They both stopped and looked at her.

"Who made this mess?" She said crossing her arms.

"Rodrick" Greg said at the same time Rodrick said "Greg".

"Ok. I'll just call your guys' mom and we'll see." Cassie said walking to the phone. Rodrick knew that if his mom found out the Rodrick had blamed Greg then his mom would probably ground him and he wouldn't be able to go to the gig. Cassie picked up the phone.

"Wait," Rodrick said.

Cassie smiled and turned around with a serious look on her face. "What?" she asked.

"Fine. Maybe the little loser didn't exactly spill the M&M's all over the floor…" Rodrick said.

"Pick them up." Cassie said pointing to the ground. She walked to the kitchen table. Greg laughed and went back to watching his TV.

"No." He shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Cassie asked.

"No." He said walking up to her.

"Rodrick Heffley, you will pick these up right now!" Cassie said angrily.

Rodrick laughed,"Who made you the boss of everything?".

"Your mom did. Apparently I'm babysitting you now to." Cassie crossed her arms.

"Nope, I have a show to do." Rodrick said walking to leave the kitchen. Cassie blocked the doorway. "Move Ferrell." Rodrick said.

"Not until you pick up your mess." Cassie said poking Rodrick in the chest.

"You're going to make me late, now move!" He said," Or I'll make you move."

"Are you-are you really going to try and pick a fight with me? For one I'm the mayors' daughter and my mothers the head of the PTA, she'll expellee you from school and my father will arrest you. Second, I'm a pacifist so I don't fight! And you can't-"

"I never said I was going to fight you!" Rodrick said. Meanwhile Manny and Greg where watching from the sidelines. "I said I was going to make you move."

"Wha-" Cassie began to say. Rodrick picked her up and put her down next to Greg and Manny.

"Also you talk way to much!" He said laughing and walking to the door.

"Don't you dare!" Cassie said running and jumping on Rodrick's back. Greg and Manny started laughing.

"What the hell-" Rodrick yelled before Cassie covered his mouth.

"There are kids in the room!" Cassie said. Rodrick got Cassie's hand away from his mouth and pried her arms off of him. Cassie landed with a thud on the ground. She sat there looking angrily up at Rodrick. Rodrick looked at her and sighed.

"Fine! If it will get you to stop attacking me like a squirrel-monkey then I will clean the freaking M&Ms!" He said stomping into the kitchen. Greg helped Cassie up.

"That was awesome," He laughed.

"Thanks!" Cassie smiled.

"I mean for second you two fighting reminded me of when your little sister, Patty, tried to fight with me." Greg said putting air quotes around the word 'fighting'.

"Oh yeah...Patty. She can get a little crazy when things don't go her way but I think you are great little boy." Cassie smiled and ruffled Greg's hair. Usually Greg wasn't too big on that kind of stuff but considering he's had a teeny crush on Cassie, he didn't mind.

Cassie walked into the kitchen and picked up an M&M off the kitchen table.

"How in the world did you manage to get M&M's all over the place?" She said throwing the M&M away.

"I was eating them." Rodrick said throwing all the M&Ms that were on the floor, away. "I sort of missed my mouth."

"Oh." Cassie said. Rodrick and Cassie just stood there. Cassie was staring at him.

"What?" He asked getting a bit creeped out.

"Why are you wearing eye liner?" Cassie reached up and smeared a bit off his eye. "Eye liner is usually for girls." She laughed.

"Well for your information my band is a hard core rock band." Rodrick said trying to do some ninja move with his drumsticks.

"And hard core men wear eye-liner." Cassie laughed and snatched a drumstick out of his hand. Rodrick mimicked Cassie's laugh. Cassie smirked and rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a performance you need to go to?"

"A gig!" Rodrick said snatching his drumstick back, "And yeah I was just leaving." He said walking out of the kitchen. Cassie followed him to the door.

"Um I'm sorry I jumped up on you like that." Cassie said looking down. "That wasn't very lady like." She said ashamed.

"It's…fine." Rodrick said walking to the door.

"Well good luck on your gig Rodrick." She said as he opened the door. He looked at her; nodded and smiled.

"Thanks" He nodded. Rodrick closed the door. He stood there for a second. Then he shrugged off whatever feeling he was feeling at that moment and walked to his car.

Meanwhile Cassie went back into the kitchen to finish off some homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Well please tell me what you thought! Also, should I continue writing it like this or should I do it from Cassie's POV? Please let me know (^_^ ) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed(:  
>And FallinForChaddy, I <em>would<em> do Rodrick's POV but he seems like such a difficult character to do. Maybe later on in the story I will(:**

**Anyway, please R&R (^_^ ) **

* * *

><p>Cassie walked back down stairs after putting Manny to bed. While Greg was up in his room reading. Cassie sighed and walked into the living room. She sat down and looked at the clock. It was 9:45pm.<p>

_*crash*_

Cassie heard a loud crash in the kitchen. She jumped up on her feet and cautiously made her way to the kitchen. All the cookies that Mrs. Heffley made were all over the kitchen floor. Cassie looked over and saw that the back door was open. Her eyes widened. She grabbed a kitchen knife and walked around the corner and back into the living room. She froze in her steps...the children! She thought to herself. She made a quick 180 and ran to where the stairs where. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone. She dropped the knife and screamed as the man she bumped into screamed to. She looked up and saw Rodrick.

"Why were you carrying that? What's wrong with you?" Rodrick exclaimed.

"what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Cassie said back. She put a hand on her chest trying to slow her breathing down. "I thought you were a murder-rapist or something!" It was silent as both teens were trying to calm down after their mini heart attacks.

"Why aren't you at your gig?" Cassie asked as she bent down to pick up the knife off the floor.

"We got kicked out…a murder-rapist?" Rodrick laughed.

"Yes, its possible!" Cassie said. She was actually kind of curious about what happened, so she had to ask. "Why did you get kicked out?"

"One of my band members got too drunk and-" Rodrick began until Cassie interrupted him.

"oh my gosh. Have you been drinking?"

"What? Me? No..." Rodrick said looking away.

"Yes you have!" Cassie said putting the knife down on the table next to her.

"One bottle. What, like you haven't?"

"No. I haven't" She said matter-of-factly.

"Seriously? Have you ever done anything you weren't supposed to?" Rodrick asked crossing his arms.

"Well, probably, when I was in like kindergarten maybe." Cassie shrugged.

Rodrick laughed and then pulled a sharpie out of his pocket.

"Here's my number." he said writing numbers on her hand. "I expect you to call me…its best not to call the house phone because we really don't need our parents getting suspicious." Rodrick said smirking.

"Excuse me? Suspicious of what?" Cassie asked. The door opened and in walked both Mr. and Mrs. Heffley. Rodrick quickly let go of Cassie's hand.

"So how did the kids do?" Mrs. Heffley said.

"Amazing! Greg is so polite and Manny is just adorable!" Cassie said folding her hands and smiling. Rodrick laughed. As soon as they all looked over at Rodrick he quickly stopped laughing.

"Well thank you so much!" Mrs. Heffley said smiling. She took out the money and gave it to Cassie. Cassie took it and smiled. The parents walked out of the room.

"Well thanks for your number. Unfortunately I have to keep up a 4.0 average along with my duty as a mayors daughter to be perfect. Not to mention I have that whole class president thing going on and the class president can't be drunk." Cassie smiled. Even though she said like it was nothing it was really something. It was a lot of pressure and it was almost tempting to just tell Rodrick right then and there that she wanted to do the most reckless thing ever.

Rodrick crossed his arms and smirked, "Suit your self." He said leaning into her and then he turned and walked up the stairs. She crossed her arms and walked into the kitchen to get her bag. She picked up her mini hand sanitizer and put some on the black permanent marker that Rodrick put on her hand. The black numbers became smeared. Cassie stopped and looked at her hand. Maybe, just maybe, she might have enough time to write down the number and…no. She quickly rubbed the number off and washed her hands to get rid of the entire back marker. She dried her hands off and picked up her bag. Without looking up at the stairs she went to the door and opened it up and walked out.

On Sunday afternoon the Heffley's had their dinner like they normally do but Mrs. Heffley decided to bring something up.

"What do you all think about Cassie? She's smart isn't she?" Mrs. Heffley smiled taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah she seems like she has her head on straight." Mr. Heffley nodded.

"She does. I like her. She should always be our babysitter." Greg smiled.

"Rodrick what did you think about her?" Mrs. Heffley asked. Rodrick was slouched back in his chair and was picking at his broccoli.

"She's….ok. I guess." Rodrick shrugged.

"I think she could be a good influence on you." Mrs. Heffley said.

"Mom, she's already in like 3 of my classes. She hasn't influenced me yet and she still isn't." Rodrick said sounding bored with the conversation. He picked up his glass of water and drank it.

"You should ask her out." Mr. Heffley suggested. Rodrick almost spit his water out. Memories of the game "Gutbusters" instantly came back to Greg and he ducked under the table.

"You mean you want Rodrick to ask Cassie on a date?" Mrs. Heffley asked quietly. Even though she liked Cassie, she still didn't like the idea of Rodrick having a girlfriend.

"Yeah I mean we both already like Cassie and she gets along with the kids." Mr. Heffley said.

"No! I-I really don't think Rodrick even has a chance with her." Greg said trying to make up some excuse on the spot. He sat back in his chair. Greg didn't want Rodrick to corrupt Cassie and make her act like Rodrick.

"Well, I think I could get any girl I wanted. BUT Cassie is…no. Just no." Rodrick shook his head disgusted. "Do you even know who she is?"

"Uh yeah?...or no?" Mr. Heffley asked confused.

"She goes by the rules...which means she's boring. Also she's in the A group." Rodrick said.

"A group?" Mrs. Heffley asked.

"Yeah, the A group basically has the kids who are smart, good looking, and popular. Those kids are the ones people actually "respect" because they are nice to people.  
>"Now the B group consists of Jocks and Cheerleaders. Those are the ones who are stuck up, rude kids who think they are all that. The C group is the drama, choir, band, and orchestra kids. Those kids are…weird…and then you have me; the D group. The D group has the art kids and the rebellious ones who fly under the radar. And then finally the last group is the no group basically because those kids aren't recognized by anyone." Rodrick said leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Heffley looked confused. They had no idea that high schools nowadays were so confusing.

"Well that's very...stereotypical." Mrs. Heffley said.

"Well so what?" Mr. Heffley said, "Break the rules and go out with Cassie." He shrugged and smiled.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Rodrick said a little annoyed. He was tired of talking about Cassie. "I'm finished with Dinner." He said getting up and walking over to the kitchen with his plate. Greg followed him.

"For the record, I don't agree with you going out with Cassie. I'm on your side with this one." Greg said putting his plate in the sink. He didn't really like having anything remotely in common with Rodrick but this was an exception.

Over with the Farrell's things were about on the same page as the Heffley's. They were all eating dinner and talking about Patty's art piece that won an award. To Cassie this was something that always happened. Each one of them would talk about how they were successful that day.

"Patty your art work was beautiful. I mean the flowers look so real!" Mrs. Farrell smiled.

"Yeah, who taught you to paint like that?" Cassie said taking a bite of her chicken.

"Well partly the art teacher, partly you, and of course me!" Patty smiled feeling confident as she said "me". Cassie smiled and looked back down at her food.

"So Cassie, you babysat the Heffley's the other day. How was it?" Mr. Farrell asked.

"Ew. As in you babysat Greg Heffley?" Patty asked shocked.

"Yeah, Greg isn't as bad as you think Patty." Cassie said. She turned her attention back to her mom, "It went really well." Cassie smiled.

"Good to hear." Mr. Farrell smiled. He frowned. "Did you see their older son?"

"Um. No. He left to a party he was playing at." Cassie said. She just couldn't tell her parents anything anymore.

"A party? His music?" Mrs. Farrell laughed. Patty laughed with her. Rodrick and his friends were like one big joke when it came to the Farrell's. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"You don't think its funny?" Mrs. Farrell asked.

"Not really." Cassie sighed. "Excuse me. May I be done?" Cassie asked.

"Of course sweetie." Mr. Farrell said. Cassie got up from the table. The servant took her plate.

"Oh! One more thing," Mrs. Farrell said," Will you be babysitting them again?"

"If they ask me to I would definitely say yes." Cassie smiled and walked up the stairs to her room.

Just as she sat on her bed the phone rang. Cassie picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, Cassie. Its Susan or Mrs. Heffley." Mrs. Heffley voice said.

"Oh hi!" Cassie smiled.

"Listen I am going to ask a big favor of you…" Mrs. Heffley said. Cassie took a deep breath in and let it out. She was prepared for whatever Mrs. Heffley was to ask of her.

"OK…" Cassie said.

"I was wondering if you could baby-sit my boys."

"Um…sure! No problem. I love babysitting Greg and Manny." Cassie smiled. She was kind of relived for a second she thought it was going to have something to do with Rodrick.

"Well I'm happy to hear that you love babysitting Greg and Manny but I was also talking about um…baby sitting Rodrick." She said the last part quietly just in case Rodrick heard. Cassie's mouth dropped. Well that's a big favor!

"Isn't Rodrick…well old enough to…" Cassie began.

"Yes he is but Mr. Heffley and I are going out of town with Manny, until Sunday afternoon and since Rodrick threw a huge party last time I can't really trust him."

"Wait, until Sunday afternoon? How would I?...would you need me to stay at the house?..."Cassie said uncomfortably.

"Oh heavens no! Again…I don't trust Rodrick. I would just need you to check in on them." Mrs. Heffley said. "Like I said, I would understand if you didn't want to do this."

"Um…no! I would love to! Don't worry about, I have it under control." Cassie said reassuringly.

"Thank you so so much! You don't know how much this means to us…oh and if you could just keep this a secret from Rodrick that would be great."

"Sure." Cassie said.

"Ok well thanks again for saving us! Bye." Mrs. Heffley said. Cassie smiled and hung up the phone. Her smile faded quickly. What the heck was she going to tell her parents?

Cassie stood up and passed back and forth. If she told her mom, her mom would never let this go and Rodrick would definitely be the joke of the entire house. Maybe Heather could help or maybe her sister could?

* * *

><p><strong>OK so I hope this chapter is good and makes sense because I'm proof reading this chapter while I'm really tired.<br>****In the next chapter you will find out more about who Heather is.  
><strong>**Also I'm sorry about the whole stereotyping thing I did =_= I don't think all cheerleaders and Jocks are mean!  
><strong>**I might have another chapter up by the end of this weekend. I already have half of chapter 3 written(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo!(:**

* * *

><p>Cassie walked into Chemistry class with Heather Hills. They were best friends ever since they first entered middle school together. As they walked in Cassie made direct eye contact with Rodrick. Rodrick sat in the back with his other friend, Ben, who played guitar and was the vocalist in his band.<p>

"…I mean isn't that the stupidest thing ever?" Heather said.

"Huh?" Cassie asked looking over at Heather.

"Did you like not hear a word I just said?" Heather asked as they sat down.

"No I was listening. You said you got fired from your job or something?"

"Yeah! So I showed up late like 5 times…big deal!" Heather said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Ok class," The chemistry teacher announced as he walked in, "We have a movie today…yay." He said non-enthusiastically. He popped the in the video that was about the periodic table of elements.

"Yes! I love these things…we aren't forced to listen." Heather said to me.

"Mhm." Cassie said as she turned around to pretend to look at the clock. She looked over at Rodrick Heffley who had his feet up on the lab table and earphones in his ear.

"Cassie that's disgusting!" Heather yelled. Rodrick and everyone else looked over at Cassie and Heather. Right as she made eye contact for the second time with Rodrick she whipped her head back around to Heather.

"What!" Cassie asked frantically. Everyone else turned back to what they were doing.

"You're drooling." Heather said. Cassie checked her mouth quickly. "I'm kidding," Heather laughed," I saw you checking out Rodrick."

"I was looking at the clock." Cassie said in defense.

"Its in front of the room." Heather pointed to the clock right above the white board.

"Oh." Cassie's eyes widened, "We aren't in French class are we?" Cassie said.

"Nope." Heather shook her head. Cassie put her head in her hands and groaned. The lights finally went off and the movie started.

"It's not what you think." Cassie said.

"Oh it looks like it…" Heather smiled. "Why him? I mean really? Your dad is going to get soooo pissed." Heather laughed.

"I never said I liked him. He's just different! Like-"

"Hey down in front. I can't hear the movie!" Rodrick said loudly and sarcastically. His friends started laughing.

"You're not even paying attention to the movie! You have your ear phones in." Heather turned around. Cassie turned around with Heather to look at Rodrick.

"Ladies! If you can't be quiet I'll separate you two." The teacher said looking back down to what he was doing. Rodrick and his friends laughed quietly. Heather flipped them off and Rodrick stuck his tongue out at her. Cassie turned around put her face in her hands again. This was terrible. Why was he even acknowledging them? He never used to talk to them before.

As the day got further on it was time for PE class. Cassie and Heather walked into the gym after they got finished changing. Cassie looked around to see if Mr. Zane's PE class was in the gym. Mr. Zane is Rodrick's PE teacher. There are three different PE teachers and three different classes for PE. So even though Rodrick and Cassie were in the same period they weren't in the same class.

Cassie's teacher was Miss Celeste. Miss Celeste taught the yoga PE class. At first guys(including Rodrick) signed up for that class thinking that it was going to be an easy A but after they saw a few moves and workouts that they had to do, they left and decided maybe it wasn't worth all that effort.

Cassie didn't see Rodrick in the gym so that must have meant Mr. Zane was making them run the mile.

"So are you gunna tell me why Rodrick's on your mind all of a sudden?" heather asked "I mean before he didn't even exist to you."

"Well I baby sat his brother last Saturday." Cassie said.

"Alright girls!" Miss Celeste said, "get out your mats and we will begin." Miss Celeste was tall and had a pixie haircut. She just got engaged about a month ago. Her fiance worked in the military and he would visit her at Cassie and Heathers school every now and then since he didn't get to see her a lot.

"We're not done talking about this." Heather said pointing to Cassie. They spread out their yoga mats in the back so they could at least whisper and not bother anyone. They did a few breathing exercises and then they did their first position which was just basically like touching their toes.

"So about the baby sitting job?" Heather whispered.

"Oh yeah, well when I got to the Heffley's house Rodrick answered the door." Cassie said back as she stood up straight. They moved into the high lunge pose. "I mean, he was seriously way more dressed up then when he comes to school."

"What do you mean by that?"

"His hair was actually all messed up and un-combed on purpose this time." Cassie said as they moved into the side stretch pose. "You know he wore eye liner." Cassie said laughing a little. "He actually looked pretty cute."

"Wow, Cassie." Heather said as they changed into the low lunge position. "So anything crazy that happened?"

"Well I jumped on him…" Cassie said extra quietly.

"I'm sorry say that again? I don't think I heard you right." Heather said a bit shocked.

"I jumped on him." Cassie said even quieter.

"Oh my gosh…why?" Heather said getting louder.

"Please keep your voice down!" Cassie said. "People are going to hear you." She whispered sharply.

"Well what the hell happened? Apparently you didn't tell me a whole lot." Heather said as they moved into the warrior I pose.

"Well he was practically challenging me. He wasn't listening to me when I asked him to pick up his mess!"

"So you attacked him?"

"No…well not really. Anyway he picked up his mess and then left."

"So that's it then?" Heather asked as they moved into the Warrior II pose.

"Well no, he got home that night and was apparently drinking. Then he said I shouldn't follow the rules and actually have "fun" and be "rebellious". He then wrote his number down on my hand."

"Did you save it?" Heather asked.

"Um…no! Why would I?"

"Because obviously you really like this guy." Heather said. Just as she said that the gym door opened and in walked Mr. Zane with his PE class. All the kids in his class ran in like a bunch of crazy animals disturbing their time of peace.

"Oooh I see Rodrick." Heather smiled at Cassie.

"Gross." Cassie said. Miss Celeste got up and walked over to Mr. Zane, obviously to talk about the crazy disturbance.

"So, anything else I should know?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to baby-sit Rodrick and Greg this weekend." Cassie said. Heather erupted into laughter.

"Why are you baby sitting Rodrick?" Heather asked, "He's a big boy, can't he baby-sit himself?"

"Well he threw a huge party the last time…"

"Oh that's right. Geez…"

"Yeah I have to baby-sit them the _whole_ weekend."

"Like all day to?"

"Well Mrs. Heffley said I only had to drop in like once or twice a day."

"Well good." Heather smiled, "Oh yeah congrats by the way!"

"On what?" Cassie asked looking confused.

"On getting the part of Lindsey in the school musical." Heather said. Cassie went dead quiet. She completely forgot about the musical. Then it hit her; she got the lead role! Cassie screamed and then hugged Heather.

"Oh my gosh! I got it? Seriously?" Cassie asked excitingly.

"Um…yeah. Was there ever any doubt?" Heather kind of laughed. Cassie rolled her eyes and smiled.

After they got out of PE they walked over to the lunch room. They sat down where the A group sits except this time they sat a few chairs away from the group.

"You know I used to baby sit once." Heather said.

"Yeah, wasn't it for Rowley Jefferson?" Cassie asked.

"Yup."

"Well what happened?"

"I was found smoking after I put Rowley to bed…"

"Oh my gosh." Cassie's eyes widened. "Do you want to kill yourself?"

"No! I just…"

"I thought you stopped?" Cassie cut her off.

"I did. I'm done with them. You know maybe Rodrick's right. Maybe you do need to loosen up." Heather said looking straight at Heather.

"I am! And if you're going to take sides with Rodrick you can sit with his group and hangout with them because I don't need to hear this from you!" Cassie practically yelled. If the lunchroom wasn't so loud, everyone else in there could have easily heard the conversation but only part of the A group heard.

"OK…" Heather said getting up. "I will." She said pushing in her chair.

"Fine!" Cassie pushed in her chair. They picked up both their lunches and walked over to the trashcan in the middle of the cafeteria. They dumped their lunch in the garbage and glared at each other. Cassie and Heather then proceeded to go their separate ways. Cassie walked back to the A group while Heather took a seat right next to Rodrick.

When Heather sat down Rodrick, Ben and Chris were really confused. They weren't upset about having a pretty girl like Heather sit with them but they just didn't know what was going on since usually Heather and Cassie were joined by the hip.

"Um…hello Hills?" Ben smiled.

"Why are you sitting over here?" Rodrick asked. "Not like I care or anything but…".

"Cassie is in one of her moods. Frankly I'm sick of her always trying to be the best and always do the right thing. I mean she just got on me for when I told her about the one time I got fired at my babysitting job because I was found smoking outside. It's just crazy!" Heather said practically out of breath.

"Cool story, bro." Chris nodded with his arms crossed.

"So do all girls just talk a lot then?" Rodrick asked. "Or is it just a best friend type of thing because Cassie does the exact same thing."

"Wait, how do you know Cassie?" Ben asked.

"Rodrick, you need to give Cassie your number again! She was stupid and didn't save it! She really needs help." Heather said.

"You gave her your number?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, dude she's so…I don't know…not normal! The last time she did something she wasn't supposed to was in Kindergarten. So I offered to, I don't know, take her out and actually have some fun."

"Exactly! But when you ask her, don't take no for an answer this time!" Heather said crossing her arms. They all looked over at Cassie. Cassie's entire group was looking over at them. Cassie glared at them, got up, and left the cafeteria.

"This isn't going to be easy. Actually this is going to take a lot of work…I don't think I want to do this." Rodrick said shaking his head. He put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Rodrick you need to! Please!" Heather practically begged.

"Um…no." Rodrick now smirked. He was having too much fun with this. Heather sighed and took Rodrick by his arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Listen, you obviously have something for Cassie because why would you even care about making her rebellious or not." Heather said.

"Well Cassie's…hot but I don't think she's even capable of _being_ rebellious."

"But you can change her…" Heather said smiling. "She already thinks you're cute-" Heather stopped and put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my gosh I wasn't supposed to tell you that…"

Rodrick laughed, "Yeah well who doesn't." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I will try…god knows I hate that word." Rodrick shrugged. Heather squealed and smiled.

"Thank you!" She hugged him.

"Cute…" Cassie said as she walked by them and into the cafeteria.

"Oh…that's just great." Rodrick said as they slowly stopped hugging each other.

"Sorry…" Heather said. They stood there awkwardly for a moment and then the bell rang. They just looked at each other and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so I hoped that answered the question "Is Heather Holly Hills older sister?". If it hasn't...um well yeah, Heather is Holly Hills older sister XD lol<br>Like I said, I'm going to try and include as many characters as possible(:  
>Also, the next chapter may be from Cassie's POV...or maybe Rodricks...or maybe both! I don't know yet :P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! I'm sorry for the long wait X_X I feel bad because I know how it feels! Anyway, this chapter is really long. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it soo long but hopefully it will make up for the chapter being late ^_^**

* * *

><p>It was Friday night ad the day had finally come. Oddly for Cassie, Rodrick has been trying to talk to her but she just ignores him. On top of that, lately Heather has been hanging out with Rodrick. Cassie couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in her heart. Every time Cassie would feel something like that she would quickly shake the thought away. If Heather wanted to be with Rodrick then by all means she should. They were a perfect match anyway.<p>

Cassie pulled up in the Heffley's drive way and sighed. She didn't exactly tell her parents that she was babysitting. As far as they know she is going to tutor some poor kid in science. She got out quietly and walked up the steps.

She regretted wearing heals the moment they clicked loudly as she walked up to the door…they sounded to loud. She ringed the doorbell…

**WITH THE HEFFLEYS**

"I want both of you boys to sit down." Mrs. Heffley said. Rodrick and Greg sat down on the couch slowly.

"Listen, I just want you to know-" Rodrick began.

"No. I need you to listen. Throwing that party was really irresponsible."

"Your mother and I think that you can't handle the responsibility of being the baby sitter for your little brother anymore." Mr. Heffley said.

"So what? You're going to hire a babysitter to watch me and the twerp?" Rodrick chuckled.

"Yes." Mrs. Heffley nodded with her hands folded. "I decided to have-"

_Ding-dong_

"Oh no." Rodrick said as he jumped up and ran to the door. He knocked over a lamp on the way over. He swung the door open to see Cassie standing there with her arms folded.

"Hi." Cassie said, "Was the party worth it?" she smirked.

"No!" Rodrick said about to slam the door but Cassie put her foot in front of the door before it could close.

"Good to know it wasn't worth it." She smiled as she let herself in.

"No! I meant no to _you_! The party _was_ worth it!" Rodrick said, "Susan. I can't have her babysitting….me."

"Too bad. You threw a party when we said not to." Mrs. Heffley said," Now Cassie, Rodrick's grounded so he's not allowed out of the house."

"Of course. Everything is under control." Cassie smiled. Rodrick just glared at her.

"Ok well-"

"Wait! Didn't you say a boy named Rowley was coming over?"

"Yes! He should be here soon." Mrs. Heffley smiled. "Well we have to go. We can't miss our train." Mrs. Heffley smiled as she picked up baby Manny. She took Mr. Heffley's hand and led him out the door.

"Be good kids!" She yelled over her shoulder before leaving.

Cassie turned to Greg and Rodrick. Greg stared at her wide-eyed while Rodrick just crossed his arms.

Rodrick looked right at her. He wasn't as mad anymore. This was a perfect opportunity.

"So since we are going to be spending time together, we should at least make this weekend useful." Rodrick said smiling and putting an arm around her shoulder.

**CASSIES POV**

I wanted to smile but I couldn't. I knew that if I did. I might actually start having feelings for him. I shrugged away from his shoulder and walked toward the kitchen. Rodrick caught my arm and looked at me.

"Come to a party with me this Saturday." he asked.

"I can't." I said walking into the kitchen. " I have to practice for the school musical."

Rodrick laughed "Seriously?" he asked. I felt him watching me as I pulled out my script.

"Ok, fine. How about we go to a drive in movie?" Rodrick asked.

"Rodrick Heffley," I asked a bit shocked "are you asking me out?"

"Um...yeah. I guess." Rodrick said uncomfortably.

"Tonight? Well who's gunna watch Greg and Rowley?" I asked and then finally my senses kicked in. I can't leave! That's reckless and Rodrick's grounded! I think Rodrick could tell by the expression on my face.

"I can't...you can't." I shook my head.

"But you just said you wanted to and so what?" he laughed, "I sneak out all the time."

"No...I just said 'Who's going to watch your brother and his friend'. Also that's really stupid of you. One day you're going to get caught."

"Will you just please let me take you out. You and I both know that you are in need of a vacation. You need to get away from it all." Rodrick said as he took the script out of my hand.

"...you're making his really hard-"

"Then don't try to fight the decision! Go with your gut feeling." Rodrick said "That is lesson number one."

I sighed and thought about this. I wanted so badly to do something different, so I mean why not? I nodded slowly. My gut was telling me to go with Rodrick.

"Alright!" he smiled. "So we need to ditch the little losers and-"

"Rodrick even though I am going to do this with you...I, well you're mom paid me to watch you guys."

"Heather! She can baby-sit. She'll do it for free because she's like your best friend." he said, ignoring what I was saying.

"We aren't talking." I said sadly. I had so much I wanted to tell her but couldn't because her and I are on non-speaking terms.

"Just try." he asked.

"I can't! My parents don't even know I'm here."

"What?"

"Well they don't exactly like you..."

"Yes! Well then thank god...I mean you're already going behind their backs." Rodrick said. I nodded and then reached for my cell phone.

"What do I tell her?" I asked.

"Ask If she could baby-sit."

"Ugh, ok." Cassie sighed and dialed Heather's number.

The phone rang for a few seconds.

"Cassie-" Heather began. Ok maybe I should have blocked my number...

"Okay here me out...right now I'm at your new boyfriends house and-"

"Boyfriend?" Rodrick exclaimed. "I'm not Heathers _boyfriend_."

"Whoa wait you're at Bens house?" Heather asked nervously. Ben? What the heck? Who's Ben?

"Whoa wait who's Ben?" I asked getting a bit upset. I mean I'm gone from my best friends life for a week and she already has a new boyfriend?

"Ben? Like Ben 'the lead vocalist from my band' Ben?" Rodrick ask looking as about as confused as I was.

"Ben is...uh well-" Heather began.

"Okay never mind. I don't want to know." I said, getting mad. Since when did she start liking anyone in Rodrick Heffley's group? "You know just forget I called you." I said about to hang up the phone. Rodrick snatched it out of my hand.

"Heather, it's Rodrick." He said into the phone. I laughed as he looked at the phone weirdly. I don't know how Rodrick didn't realize it but the phone was upside down. I took it from his hand and turned it right side up.

"Oh." he said as I bursted into laughter. Rodrick just glared and began talking to Heather.

I heard the doorbell ring and walked over to open it. A little boy stood there. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi!" he waved enthusiastically.

"Hey Rowley!" Greg smiled and jumped from what seemed like out of nowhere. "Rowley this is Cassie Farrell. She's going to be my babysitter this weekend."

"Wow that's cool..." Rowley smiled,"Oh wait did you say Farrell? Like patty Farrell's big sister?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Um...yeah?" I said. Jeez did my little sister just torment everyone?

"I know it's hard to believe they are related, huh?" Greg said.

"Did my little sister do something to you or…?" I asked. I closed the door behind Rowley as he walked in.

"No it's just usually your sister has a snooty attitude." Rowley said uncomfortably.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. If she's ever rude to you guys please let me know. I don't like violence and if Patty is acting other wise I would like to know. Besides you two seem like such sweet guys. I have no idea why Patty would be a bully." I said.

"I will." Rowley smiled. He seemed to be blushing. Greg smiled "See I told you she was a cool baby sitter." he said as he pulled Rowley away from me and up to Greg's room. I turned into the kitchen and saw Rodrick looking through my script.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I asked back a bit confused.

"Why would you voluntarily do something like this!" he said holding up the script. Hm...Voluntarily, big word for him.

"Because it makes my parents happy!" I said snatching the script back from him.

"But it doesn't make you happy?" Rodrick asked crossing his arms.

"The first few plays were fun but it just kind of gets boring." I said.

Before he could respond the doorbell rang.

"That's heather!" he said jumping off the kitchen counter and ran to the door. I followed Rodrick over to the door. He opened the door and there stood Heather. There was an awkward pause and then finally Heather spoke.

"Hey girl!" Heather said as she hugged me. I hugged her back, I missed her.

"Hey!" I smiled. We let go and then she turned to Rodrick.

"Don't hurt my best friend, okay?" Heather said pointing at him. She walked in and closed the door.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Rodrick said dryly.

I sighed "Are you sure you can do this?" I asked.

"I'm positive!" Heather smiled.

"I promise to give you your share of the babysitting money when I get it, Kay?" I said with a half smile. I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach.

"Okay well we're leaving!" Rodrick said grabbing my hand and opening the door. My heart started to speed up. I couldn't tell if I was scared or excited about what was going to happen.

He closed the door and we walked over to his van.

"You expect me to get into that van? I'm going to die!" I said. I mean really if you seriously saw this van.

"Cassie just go along with this...ok?" Rodrick said getting into the van.

"Right sorry." I said. I agreed to do this so I may as well listen to Rodrick.

**3rd person POV**

Rodrick and Cassie sat in the van awkwardly as the movie was about to start. Rodrick then smirked and looked right at Cassie. He moved close to her and put his arm around her.

"You do know what people do when they come to these drive in movies right?" Rodrick asked.

"Um…watch the movie?" Cassie asked nervously.

Rodrick sighed, "No…do you want to make your parents really mad?"

"Um…" Cassie turned her head toward Rodrick, "I-" Her words were cut off when Rodrick's lips connected with hers. He broke away from her. Cassie sat there for a moment. Not really shocked just scared to make the next move.

"What do you say?" Rodrick asked. Cassie sighed and then remembered what Heather said 'Do whatever you think I would do'. Cassie decided to do just that. She sighed and without even thinking she got on top of Rodrick and started to kiss him. She could feel him smiling underneath her kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her. Her hands moved from his chest to his hair.

Rodrick decided to take the next step and licked Cassie's bottom lip. Cassie turned hot and could feel herself blush but she pushed that feeling aside and opened her mouth and let Rodrick in. Rodrick slid his hand up Cassie's skirt. Cassie caught his hand and broke away from the kiss. Finally reality was catching up with her. They both had to catch their breath.

Cassie pushed Rodrick's hand away from her leg. "You don't want to save that for the next date?" Cassie asked looking down. Rodrick smiled at her.

"Congrats. You just passed your first exam. See? Being rebellious wasn't too hard?" Rodrick said.

Cassie's phone rang and she quickly got off Rodrick and back to the passengers seat. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Cassie said trying to sound like nothing unusual just happened.

"Cassie?" Mrs. Heffley said on the other line.

"Oh! Hello! How's everything going with you?" Cassie asked shaking a bit. Rodrick looked at her weirdly. Cassie pointed to Rodrick and mouthed 'mom'. Rodrick raised an eye brown and started the car.

"Everything is fine. However, I called the house to see how things were going and no one answered." Mrs. Heffley said uneasy.

"Oh, I was babysitting and then Greg and Rowley ran out of popcorn and I figured it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to just go out and buy some so I left them in Rodricks care for a few minutes since he's grounded and can't go anywhere. Sorry." Cassie said lying. She couldn't believe how crazy she was acting tonight.

"Hm, I wonder why no one answered the phone." Mrs. Heffley said a bit worried.

"When I left Rodrick was in the garage playing his drums really loud so the boys turned up the volume so they could actually hear the movie."

"Is that it?" She heard Mrs. Heffley laugh a little, "I just…sorry. I was just assuming…well…"

"Um no! Whatever you were assuming or worried about, you don't need to be. Really, I have everything under control." Cassie said.

"Ok. Well thank you for running out and buying the boys popcorn. Tell Rodrick to take it easy on the drums, I don't need Greg or Rowley to do deaf. I'll call you tomorrow and ask for an update on how things are going."

"Sure thing!" Cassie said.

"Ok well bye." She heard Mrs. Heffley hang up the phone. Cassie hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Tonight she was almost caught. Her heart was still beating a thousand miles a minute. She couldn't tell if it was because of Rodrick or because she almost screwed everything up with Mrs. Heffley.

Right then they arrived at the house. They both got out of the car.

"Everything go ok?" Rodrick asked. "I heard you lie." He smirked.

"Yeah. Everything is all straightened out…" She said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think ^_^<strong>


End file.
